


Raising the Stakes

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, al and scorpius have a complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Lucretia Zabini threw her now-infamous Valentine's Day party and every year Scorpius attended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Stakes

Every year Lucretia Zabini threw her now-infamous Valentine's Day party and every year Scorpius attended. As her parties always turned into alcohol-fueled orgies a few hours in, it would be his best chance at getting laid tonight. 

If it weren't for the two problems in front of him, he'd probably be taking a bird or two into one of the manse's spare rooms right this very minute. 

Problem number one: Albus Potter. Currently sitting on his arse in a rickety Louis XIV chair, drink in one hand, his other hand suspiciously hidden, and a hangdog expression on his face.

Problem number two: Rose Weasley. Currently straddling some bloke from Durmstrang, her back to her cousin, and her skirt bunched up around her as she slowly undulated. From this angle, he could see that her blouse was undone, that she was braless as usual, and that the bloke from Durmstrang was running his tongue over one of her perfect pink nipples. 

Thinking it was something of a pity that he had this view and Al did not, he shot a glance over at his friend in time to see his arm move in an all-too-familiar motion.

“Christ.”

He walked over and grabbed Al's other arm, barely even caring that he now had cheap whiskey on his Italian dragonskin boots. “Get up. You're making a fool of yourself.”

“Piss off,” Al whined, freeing his arm but still following Scorpius.

“What did you think was going to happen? That Rose was going to turn around and see you there jerking off and find it so charming that she'd take you for a ride next?” Scorpius leaned in, almost whispering in his ear, “Are you that eager for someone else's sloppy seconds?”

Al pushed him away. “Shut your fucking mouth.”

“Or maybe you hoped that she knew you were there?” he jeered. “That she was putting on a little show for you.”

It wasn't entirely implausible. Lately, whenever one of them stopped by her flat she always seemed to be dressed in thin, tight t-shirts that did nothing to hide her pert nipples and tiny shorts that only made her legs look longer . A few months before they'd gone on holiday to the South of France and she'd gone topless at the beach. She hadn't reacted when Al nearly raced towards the cool water as she had slathered sunscreen over herself but Scorpius had no idea how she could have missed that. 

“Seriously, mate. You need to fuck her or get over her.” Before Al could respond to that, Scorpius pushed him against the door of the small study they now occupied. “Just make your move already.”

“Yeah, just tell my cousin I've been wanking to thoughts of her since third year?”

Scorpius smirked. He remembered entering their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express and discovering that over summer hols Rose had not only grown several inches taller but also a few cup sizes bigger. 

“Yeah, just like that. Maybe take her to the pub after she dumps her fuck of the week.” Al's face darkened at this but Scorpius ignored it, moving closer, trapping him against the door. 

“Or maybe when she comes complaining to you that her back hurts from Quidditch practice,” he said softly, his mouth against Al's ear and their bodies pressed together. “And she wants you to massage it for her, you could let your hands wander a bit.”

Scorpius nipped at his ear and rocked against him, loving the surprised little gasp Al gave. “You've thought about it, yeah? Offering to massage her legs, watching her thighs part for you as you move your hands further up.” Al's hands were currently on Scorpius' hips, fingers digging into his skin as he met him thrust for thrust.

“You'd let a finger slip into those tiny shorts she always wears and she'd be wet, so wet you slip two fingers into her tight cunt.” Al moaned as Scorpius kissed his throat while his fingers worked at unbuttoning Al's shirt. “She'd be begging for it then, wanting your mouth on her or your cock in her.”

Al was close now, his movements fast and frantic and Merlin they were both going to be sore in a few minutes. “And you'd take her, fucking her with nice, slow strokes that have her wrapping those long legs around you, trying to push keep you inside her. Then fast and hard, those tits of hers bouncing, her nipples dark and hard as you run your tongue over them.” With that Scorpius thrust hard against him, his teeth and tongue moving over Al's right nipple; the two sensations enough to make Al come with a grunt.

Once he stopped shuddering against him, Scorpius moved away, making fast work of his zipper and getting himself off with a few quick strokes. 

Al watched him under hooded eyes, his breathing still hard. “What is it with you and nipples?”

“What is it with you and your cousin?” Scorpius mocked, Spelling his clothes clean before doing up his trousers. “She's single now. Go for it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Al sighed and Scorpius rolled his eyes. They'd had this conversation a hundred times over the years and several of those times it had ended just the way it had tonight.

Realizing that they'd likely have another hundred conversations like this, Scorpius decided to raise the stakes. “Fuck her or I will.”


End file.
